Random Songfic Challenge
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: When this author gets bored and there's an iPod within a ten foot radius, you just know shes gonna write a song fic! rated T for language


**Dis+ Claimer: I do not own Naruto or these songs. I merely own the short stories that burst from the figment of my imagination.**

**Tik Tok by Ke$ha**

"Dude, like, get up, put your boots on, get on your sunglasses, we're going out!"

"I don't wanna!"

"There's a party going on at Kiba's, and I bet Neji's gonna be there, I mean, someone has to watch Hinata."

"Fine. Hand me my short shorts."

"Oh yeah, Tomo-Baby, you look pimpin'!"

"Hello to you too, Temari."

"Hn."

"Neji?"

"Whats it to you?"

"I thought I recognized that 'Hn'."

"And?"

"Well- ZOMG, this is my favorite song!"

"Tik Tok?"

"Yeah! Kinda my personality."

"Wanna dance then?"

"What?"

"Do you want to dance?"

"Here? Me? Now?"

"Yeah."

"Totally!"

"Hn."

**I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco**

"This is such a boring wedding!"

"I know! You can totally see that the bride is a whore!"

"Why are we crashing it anyway?"

"For the cake, dumb-ass!"

"Cake is good!"

"Shut up Naruto."

"Ramen is still better."

"What ever."

"Why are you here? You don't seem to be on the guest list."

"Umm, we weren't on the guest list because, uhhh, we are caterers!"

"Oh, go to the back, your uniform is there."

"Okay!"

"Seriously, caterers?"

"Do you want free food or not?"

"So I can't call the bride a whore then run?"

"No, they have food."

"Fine."

"It's better to face these kinds of things with dignity."

"Like that will ever happen, I'm in a monkey suit!"

"Shut up."

**This Love by Maroon 5**

"Good bye."

"What?"

"Buh bye."

"Why?"

"I'm done."

"With what?"

"With you."

"What? I thought we had something!"

"Yeah, a whole bunch of ramen."

"But ramen is good!"

"Then why don't you go off and marry that?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you keep saying good bye, and I'm tired of it."

"But-"

"Good bye."

**Do You Remember by Jay Sean**

"Remember that one time in first grade?"

"What one time?"

"When I half buried you in the sand pit?"

"Oh yeah! I had sand in my butt cheeks for days."

"Not my fault."

"Says the person who buried me."

"Whatev'."

"Remember that one crazy birthday party in third grade?"

"Oh yeah! We really shouldn't have stolen your brother's Pepsi."

"It was worth it!"

"Yeah. It was funny how some how, Kiba ended up running around the whole neighborhood in his boxers."

"Oh, that was priceless!"

"I still have the picture too!"

"Good times."

**Gives You Hell by The All American Rejects**

"Wanna know what makes me angry?"

"What? Naruto?"

"Him too."

"What?"

"Crappy weekends."

"Oh, that's hell."

"Yup. Like last weekend, I had to babysit the whole time."

"Oh that sucks."

"Gives me hell."

"Agreed."

"You ever had a crappy weekend?"

"Yeah. That day you went out to the party and left me to man the flower shop."

"Oh yeah! That was probably my best weekend ever."

"It was my crappiest. My top FML moment."

"Sorry!"

"It gave me hell."

"Yeah, probably."

"Agreed."

**7 Things by Miley Cyrus**

"You wanna know seven things I hate about you?"

"Umm, okay?"

"Your too cold and mean."

"Okay."

"You barely smile."

"And?"

"You only seem to hurt me."

"Sorry?"

"You have a short fuse."

"I know."

"You make me cry myself to sleep at night."

"I did'nt know."

"You ignore everyone."

"Whats there to not ignore?"

"You live too far away."

"Well, I can't really move."

"But..."

"There's a but?"

"I like the color of your eyes."

"Hn."

"You never interrupt my rants."

"Okay."

"You talk to me when I need someone to talk to."

"Great."

"When you do smile, its really nice."

"That's why I don't."

"You don't have judgemental friends."

"I don't have friends."

"Deep down you are caring."

"I am?"

"And.... I love you for who you are."

"...Wow."

"Just shut and smile, Gaara."

"Fine."

**Wake Up Call by Maroon 5**

"I'm Hoooome! Hey-"

"Hon, its not what it looks like..."

"Oh really, then what is she doing in our bed?"

"Umm......."

"Thought so."

"Honey..."

"Don't you 'Honey' me, bastard. Don't you care about me anymore?"

...

"I'll take that as a no."

"No, I do, but.."

"But?"

"You never do it anymore!"

"That's cause you never ask!"

"Why should I ask?"

"Because! And that doesn't give you the right to bring a whore into my bedroom!"

"What do you mean 'my bedroom' ?"

"Get out, Naruto."

"Hinata, don't do this..."

"Get the fuck out."

**Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna**

"Turn left."

"Where are we going?"

"Shut up."

"Where?"

"Just drive the damn car!"

"Geez, snappy much?"

"Just drive!"

"Okay!"

"Turn here."

....

"Head straight."

....

"Stop sign."

....

"Turn right."

"So..."

"What did I say?"

"Where the hell are we going?"

"Just shut and drive!"

"Oh, we went all this way to got to MacDonald's?"

"Here, they don't put cherries in the milkshakes."


End file.
